the rebellion
by truelovealwaysprevails
Summary: When Loki took power, not everyone was okay with it, some were willing to die, for the others freedom. What would happen when Loki captures one of the leaders of the rebellion? Loki/oc
1. Chapter 1

I stood in the dark allyway waiting to give the signal. A whole year of planning, training, practicing for his on e day, the day we revolted Loki's rule. I glanced back at the place where he would appear and killthe men that had revolted in the capital and failed misribly. A flash of light and then he stood there like he didn't have a care in the world.

He stood there, his helmet glittering in the light, face cold and unwelcoming, and his eyes lit with malice. I sighed. Some may die, or be sent to prison for this act. I turned to the faces of my team. I signaled to them to 'get ready. We attack in a minuet.' There were quiet sounds to get their weapons out. 'time' I signaled with a small call. I looked to Loki.

"Charge! The words left my mouth, and my team scampered to him. Footfalls, cries, yells of war, and blood. So much blood had been shed already, I thought I ran strait for the man that I hated with all my heart and being. Multiple people ran to him with cries of anger. Each and every one fell with a cry of pain. "Die!" I screamed, hitting him on the jaw.

"You pathetic mortal we shall see who dies!" He scoffed at me. His scepter lashed out missing me by millimeters. I grabbed the scepter and pulled, to no end. I jumped up and kicked him in the face. Loki stumbled backwards form the blow. He grinned, a cut appearing on his lip. "A fighter! I thought that you were all weak!" He chucked.

The scepter lay at my feet. He dove for it at the same time that I did, both of us grabbing it. His fingers slipped from the scepter. Then, he was everywhere. I slashed franticly at the Lokis only to hit the wrong ones.

"Find me," His voice wrapped around me, in a dark wisper. "You'll die like all the others. More and more of them came out of no place. Then I hit one solidly in the chest, finding the real one. I hit him repeatedly. He grabbed the scepter. "You fight well, mortal. But, I fight better." He hit me, making me fly backwards and I hit a wall. "You fought better a while ago. What happened to you?" He mocked. I shoved off the wall, running at him. His hand moved skyward and I flew into the air, hitting the building and falling onto the emergency exit. The pain was nearly unbearable.

"Eheheh." He laughed at my pain. "You will not live for long, will you, Mortal?" I couldn't respond. The pain was suffocating. I stood shaking. I would fight till the very last breath that I would come out of my mouth. I kicked and punched, each one blocked by his long-fingered hands.

"Give up and I will not kill you," Loki sneered. "Look around, lisen. Where are the sounds of your team? Where are the sounds of battle? Where is your backup? Where is you team, even?" May gaze went to the ground below, flicking between it and him. Bodies littered the ground. All of them were from my team, pools of blood around them. The shock of being the only one alive saddened me. Tears prickeled at my eyes. "Look at what you have done. All of them dead because of you. You are no better than me." He laughed at what he said, happy to see me in pain.

"Y-yo-" I managed to choke out, tears escaping. Then, my sadness changed to anger. "You bitch!" I screeched, running at him, punching his face, chest. H e smiled.

" I am not a dog, nor female." He flicked his hand, pushing me back from him, easily. I stumbled backward, me legs hitting the side of the raining. "I should Just kill you," he said, menacingly. "But, that is too kind. You will rot in the Asgard prison." I ran away from him again, but I was thrown back and landed on my butt on the cement. Shackles appeared around my wrist. He appeared over me, smiling. He grabbed my arm, yanking me up, a yell tearing itself from me. "Time to go to your new home, Litle mortal. My head spun. I felt the blood on my face and lips, bruises over my body. He moved me to the middle of the street. "Take one last good look at your fallen home, family, and friends. We will go then."

"I am so, so sorry, my friends. I couldn't bear to say I failed. The tears started to fall, mixing with the blood on my face as I saw my little sister among all the fallen.

"Good," He said, a flash of light appeared and everything got dizzing and blurry. My eyes adjusted to me walking on a bridge that glittered different colors in the light or where you stepped. The palace was larger than any place I've ever seen. It glittered gold with little bits of green in some spots. Gasping at the marvelous site. His cold breath on my neck "welcome to Asgard," he whispered in my ear,"this is your new home. You will learn to like my rule." he walked away telling the guard some things. Then I saw nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

There was blood all around me, blood on my hands, shirt, shoes, and pants. I sank to my knees on the ground. All dead, all of them because of me. I sent them into a hopeless battle that I had known many would die on, tears streaming down my face. I screamed to the sky. After screaming my lungs out, I stood.

"I see you feel guilty for what you have done," a cold voice said. As I turned, I knew it was him-the man I had tried to kill. Loki. He had started all of this. All of it.

"You'll pay for the death of my team!" I shrieked, running towards him, raising my fists. Loki only waved his hand and I was frozen in place, almost to where he stood, grinning slyly.

"You can't win. This is my world." My face contorted.

"What do you mean?" I growled to him. He only chuckled at me.

"I'm in your dream. I control what you see, what you hear, what you taste, what you smell, what you feel, what you do." My anger grew then. I could move, running in zigzags, to try to find an exit from this nightmare, only to find Loki in the way, standing like an omen of death. Finally, he just grabbed my arm.

"You stupid mortal," he sneered at me, " you can't escape."

"Watch me." At that, my fist hurtled At his face. When I made contact with his face, there was the sound of shattering something and my team's bodies turned to dust, the buildings crumbled, and the roads fell away. Blackness replaced it.

"No!" Loki shrieked, his voice distorted. At that, he shattered into pieces, like my dream. I sat up, gasping. A man's voice spoke in the dark.

"I see you have gotten a visit from my brother." A light appeared and blinded me. When the light dimmed, I saw a man with shoulder length blond hair, brought blue eyes, and a strong face with stubble on his jaw.

"What makes you say that?" My face turning blank, but my eyes narrowing, accusing.

"You'll pay for the death of my team!?" He said in a poor imitation of my voice. "I think that was what you were saying, that is."

"Fine. Yes, I was visited by your bloody brother. But I don't see how-or why-you would care." He stood, towering over me in my sitting position, on my bed.

"I care because he has been going down the wrong path for too long. I care for him, and I must help him."

"Do you know what Loki has done?!" I yelled, but slightly hollow in it. " he has killed innocent people without hesitation. He killed my team, laughing the whole time. Laughing! He's a monster. The only thing that would help him is if someone would kill him in his sleep... But even that would be too merciful, killing him in his sleep." His mouth turned to a grimace.

"Don't talk about killing Loki. If you could kill him, and I know you can't, would you feel remorse?"

"No. He killed my team. Of there is to be justice, then he should go burn in..."

"NO!" he shouted at me. " Loki did this trying to be my equal. I was always better in his eyes and everyone else's." His eyes glimmered with tears.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I looked at my lap in shame. How could I ridicule his brother in feeling of him when he cared for him so much?

"Sleep," he said, turning away, " you have to speak to the king soon." I nodded, getting back under the thin blankets.

"You never told me your name," I whispered, falling asleep quickly.

"Thor, morals call me. I am the god of thunder." then, the darkness overtook me. Loki left me alone then.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! I'm trying to upload as quick as possible! Thank you for the review, too! also, I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling, it should be better now.


End file.
